The study will be a double blind placebo controlled trial of paroxetine to obtain preliminary information as to whether paroxetine can improve cardiac function in patients with coronary artery disease. Subjects will undergo speech stress testing, exercise testing, and 24 hour Holter monitoring to evaluate cardiac performance both before and after paroxetine or placebo. Blood analysis and psychiatric evaluation will also be performed.